The Legend of Zelda: Ivory Stone
by Iris2
Summary: (Revised) Takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, with adult Link. An ancient prophecy of a claw-shaped jewel called Ivory Stone that could destroy the worlds. Please R&R!


Nintendo is the respective owner of The Legend of Zelda series. However, I do own this original story and any characters that are presented here but not in the original series.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Ivory Stone  
  
1 Chapter 1: Mystery Vortex  
  
Within the mighty walls of Hyrule Castle, on the left side of the castle yards lies a ravishing meadow with blooming flowers extended alongside of a pond. Princess Zelda picked at the flowers impatiently near the pond. The translucent water mirrored the worry expression she wore on her face as she waited for the arrival of Link, her long time friend. She stood up restlessly and gazed into the pond. After a few moments, an unclear image started to form in the swirling water miraculously. The image formed slowly, piecing itself together like a puzzle. Zelda dropped to her knees and stared hard into the water, not believing what she is seeing. She opened her mouth in surprise as she recognized the image as a map of Hyrule. Then a piece of leaf fell on the spot where Hyrule Castle lies in the map and caused the image to fade away instantly. The princess picked up the wet leaf and examined it. It is a brown autumn leaf with no stem; its shape closely resembled a vicious claw of a flight creature. She tucked the leaf into the safety of her dress pocket and turned towards the door leading from the meadow to the main building of the castle. She smiled in delight as Link came through the wooden castle door. He was wearing his usual green tunic, carrying his sword and shield on his back. He walked towards the princess and bowed his head slightly in respect as he speaks, "Your Highness. I give you my deepest apologies to you for my tardiness. I lost track of time while exploring the area near Gerudo Valley."  
  
"It is quite alright," Zelda replied. She paused for awhile to collect her thoughts before continuing, "I am afraid I need your help once again, Link."  
  
"It has to do with the King?"  
  
Zelda nodded sadly. "Father has been ill for an extended period of time, he seems to look worst as days goes by. None of the doctors were able to find a cure for this impenetrable disease. My only hope lies with Saria, the Forest Sage. She may know a cure for my father, for the forest grows many varieties of herbs. Unfortunately, I was not able to contact her, and none is able to enter Kokori Forest save you. Link, please find Saria for me."  
  
"Princess Zelda, you don't need to worry. I will do best as I can," Link bowed his head again. Zelda smiled at him with a new confidence, and nodded, "I thank you, Link. I believe you won't disappoint me."  
  
Link knew he was dismissed as the princess turned to the pond and gazed into the water once again. He could feel something else was bothering Princess Zelda, although she did not mention it. Link left his worries behind as he swiftly mounted on to Epona, his faithful horse from the time when he was a child, and galloped hastily through the rolling plains of Hyrule. The sun edged closer to the west as Link recognized the familiar forestry within close distance.  
  
As the sun set, its bright orange rays illuminating the western skies, Epona jerked to a halt in front of the entrance, an abnormally large and hollow tree trunk that could fit a fully-grown man, to Kokori Forest. Link dismounted his horse, tied her to a nearby branch of an oak tree with a rope, and made his way into the trunk. He lighted a wooden stick on fire with magic, brightening up the dark trunk instantly. He exited the trunk, and crossed the suspended bridge, which leads directly into Kokiri Village, where he could be sure to find Saria there.  
  
To Link's surprise, Kokiri Village was missing its certain liveliness. The children that once were full of laughter sat miserably on the ground, and their fairies also stopped their cheerful dancing around them. Link started at the nearest child, who had his arms around his knees in a cradle position. The child jumped at the sight of him and screamed. The whole forest stirred as the children began to panic. They ran around in circles, hid in bushes and behind trees, and some fled to Lost Woods.  
  
Then a group of vicious-looking Kokirians, huddling in a corner, pointed at the Hylian. The one that seems like the leader with painting of wild images on his face gave a war cry and ran towards Link, giving him a head- butt to the stomach. He fell backwards into soft fern bushes, astounded at the sudden attack and the tremendous strength and speed. His attacker sneered savagely at him and pointed to the only entrance and exit to the village, "Leave this village right now, before we take your life. We don't welcome any of your kind here."  
  
Link can tell the intense hatred in his voice. Not wanting to offend this gang, he dropped his sword and shield on the ground and held his hands up, saying gently, "I don't want to hurt you or your people. I am here for the Sage of Forest, I wish to speak with her."  
  
The leader stared down at Link, then at his equipment. Suddenly, Link's former guardian fairy, Navi, rushed to Link's side and defended him, "He is a friend of Saria. He would never hurt anyone in Kokiri Village!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Link; his expression painted his untrusting feelings towards him. Link sighed and started talking slowly, "I am sorry for whatever has happened here. But you can have my word that I am not involved in any ways."  
  
"Navi the fairy," the Kokirian addressed Link's companion, "we cannot take the risk to have anymore Kokirians hurt."  
  
"YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" the fairy cried.  
  
"It's alright, Navi. I shall come back later. Please tell Saria that Princess Zelda of Hyrule is in need of her aid." Link picked up his equipment from the ground and turned to leave. Navi fluttered to the Hyrulian and said, "I'm coming with you since no one trusts me here anyway."  
  
"I guessed we are a team again," Link smiled at his companion.  
  
Link crossed the suspended bridge and entered the trunk again, only this time along with an old friend. As they close on the exit, Link paused and looked suspiciously at the unnatural sunlight flooding it. Navi sensed his agitation and flew ahead of him to check out the phenomenon. She gasped as an alien sight appears before her.  
  
"Something wrong?" 


End file.
